


I just wanna have a good time

by selenedaydreams



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, slightly excessive smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like you, Trenton. That’s why.”</p><p>And even though it’s technically an answer it only leaves her with more questions and an odd sort of excitement that builds in the pit of her stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanna have a good time

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore the relationship between these two because it's so real and complex.

There’s a bone deep weariness she can’t seem to shake off and even though she knows a fifth cup of coffee is only a temporary fix she chugs in anyway. She’s never prided herself on making good choices. Good choices don’t lead you to becoming a member of a notorious hacking group. No, but fun choices do.

New York looks different at night. Softer in an eery way, but she’s spent so many nights wondering through the city at this hour that the atmosphere has shifted to a familiar comfort.

By the time she makes it back to the arcade it’s almost three in the morning and she’s endlessly grateful for the couple of hours of peace and quiet she’s been craving since she woke up that morning.

Except that when she opens the door she hears and soft clicking of a keyboard and the exhaustion turns immediately into frustration.

She’s about to scream, yell at whoever it is that’s still there, but stops herself when she catches sight of Trenton hunched over her laptop.

“What are you still doing here? Don’t you have class in the morning?”

Trenton doesn’t look up from the screen. “I have an essay to finish.”

“And you can’t finish it in your dorm?”

She finally looks up at that, fingers hovering over the keys for a moment as she thinks. “It’s quieter here.”

Darlene doesn’t quite believe her but there’s something in the way Trenton looks up at her that keeps her from pressing further.

“Whatever. I’m tired as hell so I’m gonna go crash on the couch in the back.” She explains, already moving towards the back room. “If you need a ride back to campus or something just wake me up.”

If Trenton is shocked by that offer, Darlene doesn’t notice.

 

\---

 

Darlene wakes up on her own a few hours later, spotting Trenton completing her morning prayers as she stands up and stretches, her back cracking louder than she would have liked it to. She makes a mental note to buy a new futon as soon as possible because sleeping on a park bench would probably be more comfortable.

Her clothes are a rumpled mess and she can’t remember the last time she washed her shorts (or changed her bra, for that matter). By the time Trenton approaches her, she’s moved on to trying to tame her hair.

“Do you want breakfast or something?” She can see Trenton’s shocked expression in the reflection of the window and despite the fact that she probably didn’t sleep, she looks just as good as she did the day before. Just as good as she always does. “I have some McDonald’s coupons.”

“You were serious?”

Darlene turns sharply towards her, taking offense to those words. “Look, if I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have offered. I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

As soon as they’re outside, Darlene lights a cigarette, making sure to blow the smoke away from Trenton. The early morning chill makes her draw her jacket closer and she spares a glance at Trenton to find her with her hands buried inside the pockets of her jeans.

“So, what’s your essay on?”

“The myth of the American Dream.”

“Deep stuff.” Darlene smirks around the cigarette between her lips. “I like it.”

 

\---

 

After convincing Trenton that they had enough time to sit down and eat, she ordered each of them a cinnamon melt and an iced coffee, paying the crumpled coupons she dug out of her pocket.

“We’ve still got, like, two hours.” She said as she pushed the tray in the middle of the table so they could both easily reach the food. “Relax.”

They eat in silence, Darlene practically devouring her cinnamon roll concoction while Trenton actually used the provided fork.

“Thank you.”

The words are quiet but Darlene doesn’t miss them, looking up at Trenton through her lashes while continuing to suck the too sweet coffee through her straw.

“Yeah, well, I was hungry and I wasn’t about to let those coupons expire.”

 

\---

 

They don’t see each other for another week after that.

It’s a common thing for them.

Last year during her finals, Trendon had gone AWOL for almost a month. At the end of the second week, Darlene had hacked the security feed outside her dorm building to make sure she was alright. Romero said she was being paranoid but wasn’t she always?

That’s how she finds herself sitting on steps of that same building, waiting for Trenton to get out of her advanced calculus class.

“What are you doing here?”

Darlene shrugs, flicking her cigarette onto the pavement and stomping it out when she stands up. “You say that like you don’t wanna see me.”

Trenton seems even more confused by that. “You’ve never visited me before. It’s a logical assumption to think that something’s going on.”

“Well, nothing’s going on.” At least nothing that Darlene’s aware of. “I brought ramen. You know, in case you wanted dinner.”

Trenton stares at her for a couple more seconds, studying her, before eventually nodding. It’s not until they get into the elevator that Darlene realizes Trenton hasn’t stopped smiling.

 

\---

 

Darlene’s not sure how it happens but one Friday night turns into another and before she realizes it, it turns into a tradition. Consistency has never been one of her fortes and yet she’s managing this one better than she ever thought she could.

They usually stay inside, eating cheap microwavable food Darlene buys from the 7/11 down the street and watching terribly cheesy romcoms.

That Friday night though, Darlene finally manages to drag Trenton out of her dorm. Nowhere special, they don’t even have a destination in mind and for once, Trenton is surprisingly okay with that.

When they cross the street a few block away from campus, Darlene grabs Trenton’s hand, lacing their fingers as she pulls her along and away from the frantic traffic. She doesn’t think much of it until she realizes that Darlene has yet to let go.

 

\---

 

“Why do spend so much time with me?”

Exactly one week has passed since the hand holding incident and this time, Darlene has brought her to the boardwalk where the annual fair takes place. They’re sitting a few feet away from the ocean and the sound of the waves crashing into the adjacent cliff is almost loud enough to drown her out. Almost.

“Why do people usually spend time together?”

Darlene doesn’t look at her as she speaks, taking another bite of her pink cotton candy while waiting for Trenton’s response.

“Do you want me to list all reasons or just the most popular ones?”

There’s a cocky tone in her voice that has Darlene smiling and leaning closer to her.

“I like you, Trenton. That’s why.”

And even though it’s technically an answer it only leaves her with more questions and an odd sort of excitement that builds in the pit of her stomach.

 

\---

 

Darlene kisses her two Fridays later and it takes Trenton completely off guard but then again, doesn’t Darlene always have that effect?

It’s soft and far more gentle than Trenton thought it would be (because yes, she’s thought about it, multiple times, actually) and it’s almost a cliche because they’re standing right in the middle of Times Square.

Hiding in plain sight.

“Is that what you’ve been waiting for?”

Trenton only has time to nod before Darlene slides her arms around her waist and draws her in for a second kiss.

When she finally kisses back, Trenton thinks she could get used to this but maybe that’s because part of her already has. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Where The Wind Blows" by Coco O.


End file.
